The present invention relates to a bearing for driven shafts of a wiper device.
Wiper devices, in particular for motor vehicles, are mounted on a chassis of the motor vehicle by a tubular plate. A wiper drive and at least one wiper bearing are arranged on the tubular plate. The wiper bearing is formed by a tubular element which is located on the tubular plate and inserted in a bearing bushing. Driven shafts are supported in the bearing bushings and as a rule are driven from the wiper drive through a linkage system. Wipers are arranged on the driven shafts which extend outwardly beyond the chassis.
For properly guiding the driven shafts, they must be axially fixed relative to the tubular plate. Furthermore, the bearing bushings must be held in the tubular plate non rotatably on their periphery, to avoid a relative movement between the bearing bushing and the tubular plate during the operation. This can cause noise and wear.
Such a wiper device as disclosed for example in the German patent DE 29 20 899 C2. In this reference a T-shaped tube is inserted with its vertical part in the tubular plate. It has depressions in which the tubular plate is pressed and thereby the shaped tube is mounted. The transversely extending tubular part is provided at its inner side with a tubular surface which is closed in the longitudinal direction, for a wiper bearing. A special design of the wiper bearing is not disclosed. However, from similar applications it is known that the bearing bushings with the cylindrical outer contour are to be pressed into a receiving opening in a force-transmitting manner. The driven shaft is supported in an axial direction on the vertical tubular part, for example through a safety ring and a bearing ring.